


I Am Here For You

by Musical_in_Theory



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Dark bitter thoughts, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Dad is v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_in_Theory/pseuds/Musical_in_Theory
Summary: Throughout his life, Chase Brody has been told that he was loved and supported no matter what. Yet when the times got tough, there was no one around. With nothing but a drink in his hand and a gun in his drawer, what else is a man to do when the words, "I am here for you," are nothing but lies?





	I Am Here For You

“I’m here for you,” they all said. Chase took another swig from his bottle. He didn’t even know what the drink of choice was anymore. The taste had long since registered on his tongue. All that mattered now was that it turned his pain into nothing, that it let him wash away into blissful oblivion. The burning sensation as the liquid flowed down his throat was the only thing that was truly there for him.

“I’m here for you.” The only phrase that could consistently set the young father off. He had heard those words said to him so many times. It was a bittersweet lie. It was a fantasy that always crashed down around him. If they had actually meant it, then why the hell was he alone? Why the hell was he always alone? He gripped his bottle a little tighter, the condensation wetting his palms as it mixed with sweat. 

“I’m here for you,” Stacy said on their wedding day. She had been so soft, so beautiful. She sounded like honey and smelled of flowers. She looked like an angel, but little did he know that she was actually a fallen angel. She had told him that she was there for him when he started crying through his wedding vows. Stacy gave him courage, hope, and happiness. His heart leaked through his tears on that breathtaking day. They gave each other everything on that one blissful day, only for her to take it all for herself later down the road and leaving him with nothing but a bottle. 

“I’m here for you,” his subscribers typed in the comments section. He had told them all that he’d be taking a break from YouTube for a family emergency. None of them knew that he’d actually be taking over for Sean on his channel. He shouldn’t expect them to know, but it stung to know that no one could tell the difference between him and the real Jacksepticeye. They couldn’t see through his act. They couldn’t see  _ him _ . He felt like he was drowning in a sea of masks that he put on everyday. The irony was not lost on him that he solved this problem by drowning in the drink.

“I’m here for you!” his brothers screamed at him during their last “intervention”. He had tried to walk away, convinced that none of them could help. A hero who couldn’t save him from himself. A doctor who couldn’t fix his broken mind. A magician who couldn’t make his problems disappear. A dapper gentlemen who couldn’t see how little time Chase had left. They had pleaded with him to stop, to let them try to help. Chase wished he had said nothing or even let them save him. Instead he let his fury consume him in a fierce burning to rival that of his beverage. He tore into every insecurity, every weak point they had. He hoped that it would get them off of his back. He was right.

Chase set his bottle down on the table with a clink accompanied by the song of five more as the table trembled from his force. He stumbled down the hallway towards his room, trying and failing to not wake his brothers up. Each of them wanted desperately to go to Chase and comfort him, but his drunken mumbling told them that they’d only get a repeat of earlier for their efforts. So the young father continued through the house alone, with no one there for him. 

Chase made it to his room and closed the door behind him. The dark and silenced swirled and mixed together as a way of greeting him. The empty void it created echoed back to him and reflected how he felt inside. There was nothing before him and yet it was suffocating in a way that only silence can be.

His hand brushed across the drawer to his left. He knew what laid inside. He knew that it couldn’t fix his broken past, but it might take away his disintegrating future. It was an escape. It was a breath of fresh air. It was shiny and metal and what felt like the only way out of the hellhole he had undoubtedly created for himself. 

“I’m here for you,” it called. Chase took out the weapon and answered, “I know.” He raised it to his head without any more hesitation. His whole life had been defined by bad choices and self-sacrifice. Why not one last time?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this, please check out some of my other works on here or even head over to my Tumblr @musical-in-theory for more content. This work started out as a dialogue prompt for a friend of mine on there, and there's plenty more to come!


End file.
